<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quality Bonding by Asian_Aaron_Samuels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938397">Quality Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels'>Asian_Aaron_Samuels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, MadaTobi Gift Exchange 2020, Picnics, Romance, high key I deviated from the original prompt I'm so sorry my reading comprehension wasn't working, low key self indulgent bc this is probs more humour based than my giftee was hoping for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I'd really like a meeting the in-laws fill, where Madara or Tobirama need to meet Hashirama for the first time after they've decided to go out together, and their SO hovers protectively while Hashi or Izuna laugh/threaten them."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MadaTobi Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quality Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillegible/gifts">Nillegible</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift to Nils, which I scheduled to coincide with my *bleep* birthday. Apologies for any anxiety that may have ensued while you waited twenty eight days for your gift. I'm dramatic like that. *whispers* I am so sorry I didn't do exactly what you wanted. My muses were Marianas Trench at two in the morning and 90 Day Fiance: Before the 90 Days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in the same city as your family typically meant you saw a lot of each other. Unless you lived in Konoha and half of your time was dedicated to the hustle just to keep your fancy apartment and curry on the table. Physicists and police commissioners were quite busy people to boot.</p><p>Madara and Tobirama were those people.</p><p>Of course it didn't sit well with either of them to spend so little time with their brothers despite them all living within twenty minutes of each other, but needs must. Plus, with the way Hashirama was glued to his phone when he wasn't giving his undivided attention to Mito, a minute barely passed Madara and Tobirama didn't check their phones to find a new notification from the brunet. Hashirama was quite adept at keeping them informed on everything from Mito's pregnancy to the fact that he was crying over the latest mediocre romcom a month later (he was still making references to My Heart in Your Hands, the only movie Madara's walked out of after spending twelve dollars on a ticket).</p><p>That's how they found themselves filling up the woven picnic basket with steak sandwiches on ciabatta, apple hand pies, and Madara's famous mango lemonade. Well, the Uchiha was.</p><p>Tobirama was busy driving himself crazy trying to perfectly fold a red and white checkered sheet. Every once in a while, he'd glare daggers at his boyfriend over the wrinkled cloth. He <em>told</em> Madara to lay out the fabric after getting it out of the dryer to keep it from getting wrinkly. Now there they are.</p><p>"Keep looking at me like that and we're going to be late to lunch," Madara commented dryly while stuffing a good amount of napkins into the basket. "You know it turns me on when I can taste your murderous intent in the air."</p><p>"Then you should, perhaps, do things the way I tell you to."</p><p>"Perhaps, you should stop being so anal retentive about linen that's going to be spread out on grass and have a dozen stains on it."</p><p>The white haired man scowled fiercely before giving one more attempt to fold the cloth to his perfectionist standards. Madara rolled his eyes as he finished packing up everything they'd need for their picnic at the park with their families.</p><p>The Senju-Uchiha group chat had taken a good week to decide how to come together. Izuna wanted to go to a concert which didn't sit well with a four month pregnant Mito. Said redhead elected to host everyone at her and Hashirama's loft for a lazy brunch, not that either of them were particularly good cooks. The youngest Senjus were in college and agreeable to anything so long as it got them far away from Kaguya Ootsutsuki University for a few hours. It was Hashirama who suggested a picnic at the park he'd been spending his spare time revitalizing. After Izuna accused the brunet of wanting to be a humble bragger, everyone agreed the first Saturday of the month they'd drop everything to meet up for a picnic in the park.</p><p>How absurdly domestic.</p><p>Half an hour before the set meet up time, Madara and Tobirama were waiting for the elevator to drop from 15 to Lobby.</p><p>"A crisp 10,000 yen says Izuna starts something with me," the latter betted.</p><p>Madara's brows furrowed. He regarded the taller man with open confusion. "What? Why?"</p><p>"Because that's what happens whenever the two of us are together for longer than a millisecond."</p><p>"You're being ridiculous, Tobi."</p><p>“Your brother still hates me.”</p><p>“He does no-okay, just a little.” Madara crossed his arms. “You did make him go blind.”</p><p>“Temporarily,” Tobirama huffed defensively. “Everyone fails to remember it wasn’t permanent.”</p><p>“He needed surgery!”</p><p>“Which he recovered from swiftly and was allowed to return to the field after!”</p><p>“Doesn’t change the fact that he lost his scholarship,” Madara countered.</p><p>“Please, Madara. Of the two of us, who was going to get it, Izuna or me?”</p><p>“Considering I’m related to one and in a committed relationship with the other, I’m going to keep my mouth shut on this one.” The Uchiha threw his hands up in defeat.</p><p>Upon arriving at the park, the pair were wrapped up in the arms of one Hashirama who proceeded to squeeze the life out of them. They were even treated to a few tears as Hashirama whimpered about missing two of his favourite people. Mito on the other hand let them approach her and secretly reveled when they took turns touching her rounded belly.</p><p>Izuna sauntered up to them with a soccer ball in hand. He greeted his brother with a hug and his ex rival with a less than warm sideways glance.</p><p>"Tobes."</p><p>"Izu."</p><p>"Still sucking Aniki's dick for rent money?"</p><p>"Not just rent, I like to go shopping too."</p><p>"Please stop talking about my little brother allegedly sticking my best friend's dick in his mouth for money," Hashirama pleaded with a pale face.</p><p>"Seconded," Kawarama stated as he appeared.</p><p>"Thirded," Itama added from right behind him.</p><p>"That's enough of that," Mito sighed fondly, red lips quirked up at one corner, "my swollen feet demand that we sit."</p><p>Her comment had its desired effect and barely a second passed before the gathered men scrambled to lay out the various blankets and the expensive camping chair Hashirama brought specifically for his wife. Mito, for her part, reclined back in her seat while sipping lemonade and watching her family and friends work like ants to make a catalogue perfect picnic setup. Just for shits and giggles, she sent Touka a discretely recorded video of the men hard at work. Touka told her she was the greatest addition to the Senjus since her own birth.</p><p>Lunch in itself was a blissful affair, conversation flowed freely and naturally in between bites of juicy steak sandwiches. Even when Kawarama, the ballsy little shit that he is, sucked the pie filling off his fingers and then slapped his eldest brother in the face with his wet, sticky hand it didn't change the relaxed atmosphere they found themselves in.</p><p>"Come on, Tobi," the sole female cooed.</p><p>"I'm quite comfortable where I am," Tobirama replied. Metaphorically and literally, Madara's lap made for an excellent chair.</p><p>"But you'd make a wonderful professor."</p><p>"In the future maybe, I have so many projects I'm trying to get through that I couldn't abandon them for a cushy desk job."</p><p>Mito continued to try and cajole her brother-in-law into joining academia while her husband and his best friend argued over childhood sentiments.</p><p>"But you said-"</p><p>"I don't care what I said when we were <em>eight</em>, Hashirama," Madara said with a firm scowl, "I'm not going on a fucking camping trip with you!"</p><p>"We could have so much fun! Just picture it: you, me, and a tent in the great outdoors."</p><p>"Don't forget the ticks latching onto our balls and bears rummaging through our food."</p><p>The brunet huffed. "You're such a pessimist."</p><p>With the youngest of the bunch, Izuna regaled the two Senjus with what a hotshot he was in college: star soccer player, a hit with the ladies, a member of multiple circles.. average student…</p><p>"Seriously, you have to take advantage of dorm life while you can. It's so much easier to get away with things when you're not living with your parents," the younger Uchiha encouraged.</p><p>"We do," Itama responded.</p><p>"We were actually invited to a party next weekend."</p><p>Hashirama turned to his white haired brother, noting the closer than usual proximity, and tilted his head with curiosity obvious on his face. Technically, Madara and Tobirama sitting in each other's lap wasn't anything to look twice at, but there was just something <em>extra</em> about them.</p><p>"Tobi."</p><p>"Hm?" Tobirama hummed with a piece of steak dangling from his teeth.</p><p>"How have you been? Discover anything at work? Get into a new show? You and Madara exchange I love yous at the exact same time?"</p><p>The younger Senju chewed his food thoughtfully, mentally going through a list of events that transpired since the last time he saw his brother that would be worth telling him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Well there was always that.</p><p>Right as Tobirama curled a finger through the necklace Madara was wearing and opened his mouth to reply, he was hit in the chest hard enough to rattle his ribs and send his brain cells screaming in opposite directions. The man hissed in pain before he registered that A) the thing that attacked him was a ball and B) Izuna was standing triumphantly a few feet away.</p><p>"What is your problem, Izuna?!" he yelled.</p><p>"Ah shit," Madara groaned while burying his face in his lover's shoulder. He knew better than to even try and lecture his little brother. Taking sides would not be well received.</p><p>"Well I was just thinking about what a great day it is outside." For emphasis, Izuna spread his arms like wings. "And how I know my favourite nerd would just <em>love</em> to work off that food baby with some good ol' footy."</p><p>Tobirama narrowed his scarlet eyes at the slightly younger man. "Is that all?"</p><p>"Nah, I also wanted an excuse to catch you by surprise."</p><p>"Cute."</p><p>"I want to play too," Hashirama whined.</p><p>"Sorry, big guy, this is between me and the Speed Demon," Izuna stated.</p><p>The brunet slumped against his wife's chair and complained about people not respecting their elders because they wanted to hold grudges against former high school rivals. Mito petted his head sympathetically.</p><p>If Tobirama was being completely honest with himself, he knew he was being baited into "fighting" Izuna. And he was above that. Really. He was a grown man. A man who had a Masters in Physics. A man who paid his own bills and dressed himself every morning.</p><p>A man who crawled off of Madara's lap to strip off his jacket and put his shoes back on. Izuna cheered while retrieving the ball to get into position a safe distance away from Mito. His brother sighed while resituating himself to be as far away from the upcoming game as he could while staying on the sheet.</p><p>He should've known better than to agree to his partner's bet.</p><p>Kawarama took it upon himself to play referee--mostly because he had zero qualms enabling the pair's chaotic habit of picking fights in public--and helped set up the perimeter and what would stand in for goalposts.</p><p>"Alright, wrestle! Wait, uhh, kick off? Just go!"</p><p>To no one's surprise, an impromptu soccer match between Izuna and Tobirama was only bound to end in disaster. Not that anyone except Touka who wasn't even present could stop them (Tobirama too scared of her and Izuna too attracted). No. It didn't help that despite the scarred brunet jumping at the opportunity to be the referee, Kawarama didn't actually pay attention. So when Tobirama aggressively bumped his chest into the shorter Uchiha's and accused him of making a foul goal, no one could offer a proper opinion. Then with Izuna, well, he didn't take too kindly to the red eyed man challenging his conduct.</p><p>From there, Kawarama's misspoken words turned into a prophecy as the younger Uchiha tackled the physicist to the ground. After a brief moment of shock, Tobirama snapped back to the present and grabbed a fistful of Izuna's hair while the latter tried to wiggle his way into choking him out. Either with his arms or his thighs, he wasn't quite sure. It was a mystery to him too.</p><p>"What the fuck, you two?!" Madara hollered as he scrambled to get onto his feet.</p><p>"Seriously?!" Hashirama tripped over the blankets in his haste to break up the fight.</p><p>Mito grabbed her phone to record the debacle. "Touka's going to be so disappointed she had work."</p><p>It took several attempts to break up the fight, and the last go at it was only successful because three passing spectators were genuinely concerned. Hashirama and Madara had their arms locked around their respective brother, thrashing arms pinned in place while their legs kicked out and occasionally hit the other.</p><p>"Alright, boys, playtime's over," the redhead drawled from her spot.</p><p>Itama frowned. "Every time.”</p><p>Hashirama petted his brother’s head like he was trying to calm down an angry kitten. Complete with soothing shushing noises.</p><p>“Ssshhhh, there, there, Otouto.”</p><p>Madara took a different approach.</p><p>“I’m out 10,000 yen because of you.”</p><hr/><p>In the elevator going back up to their apartment, Madara reclined heavily against the wall, eyes closed and basket dangling from his slack hand. A fight that could only transpire because of Senjus and Uchihas being in close proximity wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on. In an hour, his brother would be back to sending Tobirama memes and violin covers of new songs.</p><p>"Well that was-" he breathed.</p><p>"Chaotic?"</p><p>"I was going to say a huge clusterfuck of drama, but yeah, that requires less words."</p><p>"If only you were as eloquent as myself," Tobirama remarked.</p><p>"Oh shut up. At least I'm not the one who got pinned down by a lawyer.”</p><p>“What can I say? Your brother hasn’t lost his wingback physique.”</p><p>"So." The Senju leaned all his weight against the dark haired man's side. "When do you think we should tell them we're engaged?"</p><p>Madara sighed. He reached for the simple, leather cord necklace underneath his shirt until a gold band with princess cut diamonds and rubies adorning the upper shank emerged. He threaded his right finger as best as he could with the cord in the way, and dropped his head against Tobirama’s shoulder.</p><p>"Two picnics into the future?"</p><p>"Whatever you say, dear.” Tobirama shifted to give his fiancé a peck on the lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my lovely little birdies! Tis my date of birth, the anniversary of when I backhanded Satan and told him to stay off my throne until I was good and ready to return home. To commemorate, I scheduled this fic for today for the hell of it. </p><p>Nills, I hope that even though I deviated from what you told me you wanted that I at least made you crack a smile or laugh. I hope you enjoy the very last day of February—huzzah for a leap year—and go into March with all this MadaTobi goodness. </p><p>Anyways, I hope all of you liked this fic even just a little bit. By the time I get a chance to post this fic I will be braving the cold of the Outer Banks in the tail end of winter because I didn’t want to spend my birthday weekend in DC’s traffic. Plus, the farther from Trump, the better. Stay warm while we wait for spring to arrive, stay hydrated, watch the new season of Drag Race, and take care.</p><p>All my love,<br/>Robin~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>